Bubbly Part one
by KendallRenee
Summary: The erasers are back, and some random whinged chick comes to save their lives. Does Iggy find his one true love?


**Part one: **

**Max POV**

We were flying , the flock and I, Maximumride, over Florida, I think. The air was clean and fresh, the sun was out, it's rays hitting my wings, and it was silent. Not even nudge was talking, we were just taking in the beautiful morning….though, with out Fang. I sighed, fifth time his name has come up in my head today. I glanced over at Dylan, his flying has gotten a lot better. his blond hair whipped across his for head. I sighed. Today was going to be a long day. I glanced down at angel, our little traitor, my baby who stabbed me in the back and roasted me over an open fire like she was making max smors. The little girl who tried so hard to be leader, only to fail epically, and pointed a gun at me. The person who took care of her when Jeb walked out on us (we actually thought he died, the hello, he showed up at the school claiming to be on our side, to bad for him, I don't trust people who work in science labs.) but, it's not like I'm dwelling over it. Just, reminiscing. I sighed again. Iggy and Gazzy were whispering about a bomb that they could build that could possibly blow up a whole submarine under water. Did I sat that enough times in that sentence? That that that that that. Ha-ha. Nudge was watching as a few birds passed us over head, and then glancing at Dylan every few seconds. And Fang was- oh, gone. For twenty years. Excuse my French but…crap.

I heard Gazzy shout and look behind me to see about several erasers flying our way, this just isn't my week is it?

I turned around and snatched Gazzy and angel as two huge erasers went to grab them and nearly threw them (try doing that while flying!) which was unusual for me to have to do because they are normally the first two to kick eraser butt! Anyway, I motioned everyone to speed up their pace, we had no time for this! And eraser grabbed my ankle and I kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. He fell to the ground. I tried to fly away again, but another grabbed my leg, again I went to kick this persistent, relentless, grotesque, over grown, mammoth of a person, but his face caught my eye…

He looked like Ari.

The thing grinned at me.

I bolted up right, my face drenched in sweat. I was not in the air flying, and there was not an eraser behind me. I was at home. What a night mare, I thought. For the past week I had been dreaming of such scenarios, as if I were back to that time where we were all constantly on the run. But, that was all over now. As it had been over for five years.

Yes, I Maximumride, and twenty going on twenty one. As same for Dylan and Iggy. Dylan is supposedly my "perfect other half" as stated by my good for nothing back stabbing "father" Jeb, his blond hair and tan skin made him almost movie star actor material. As for Iggy, he also has blond hair, but he was pale. And blind.

The rest of my flock, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy are everything but alike...well, Angel and Gazzy are siblings. Both having blond hair and looking similar to angels. Nudge was African American. So, we're all pretty different.

There was a knock at my door, and Ella (my half sister) walked in.

"Max?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, stifling a yawn. Ella looked down hesitantly,

"There is someone at the door for you." she said after a long silence, I nodded. Confused, I slowly stood up as she closed my door. I slipped on a black tank-top and old jeans that were torn at the knees, and walked down stairs. The whole flock sat around the living room in silence. They all looked up at me at the same time as I descended from the stairs. I stared at the curiously.

"Morning, Maxi pad." Iggy mused, unusually happy. The rest of the flock nodded at me in acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Max." A familiar rough but velvety voice said behind me. I froze. My heart sped up, and my throat closed up. I didn't dare turn around. I didn't do anything. Chills ran down my spine and a moment later, before I could think, my fist collided with his face,

"Aw, I missed you too!" Fang muttered clenching his jaw. A million emotions flooded through me at once. Rage, desire, happiness, sadness, pain, and love. I stared dumbly at him for what seemed like forever until it was him who took me into his arms. Honestly, I wanted to punch him again. But way deep inside, I just wanted him to continue to hold me. I wanted him mouth on mine, I wanted everything that I missed for five years. But, instead of giving into that desire, I pushed him.

"What are you doing?" I almost shouted. Fang winced.

"I honestly don't know." was his reply.

_Max, chill._ twelve year old Angel thought to me, yeah, she can project thoughts. Creepy, right. I took a deep breath and looked at Fang. My ex-boyfriend, first and only love, the one who left me all alone and helpless with nothing but a note. Did he expect me not to be mad? To just fall into his arms after five years of trying to hide the pain? I guess he had the right to, because that's exactly what I did. I jumped into his arms and kissed him softly. He breathed in deeply, sighing as if he had just been relieved of excruciating pain, which he probably was. The flock clapped around us. I blushed.


End file.
